In the vehicle purchase process there are three basic steps (financing, purchasing, and insuring). A fundamental problem currently exists in how to seamlessly combine those steps into one basic process. In addition, there has traditionally been a gap in how to address “impulse shoppers” of a vehicle. Most of the time these “impulse shoppers” have not thought ahead to obtain financing options, have not researched much, and are unaware of insurance costs associated to a vehicle purchase. Current processes for purchasing an automobile makes it impossible for a financial institution to assist a shopper with financing an impulse buy of an automobile. Also, when a vehicle shopper has decided on the vehicle that they want to purchase, it is often difficult to quickly find automobile dealers closest to the shopper's current location that have the specific vehicle available. This often involves calling all the dealers in a particular area for a particular make of vehicle and/or searching on the Internet, which does not provide directions from a current location of the customer if they are away from their home searching on their mobile device.
In this regard, there is a need for systems and methods that overcome the shortcomings described above and others.